warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Void Keys
Void keys are used to travel to Orokin Voids, pockets of space that contain Void Missions. They can be bought for 75 for a pack of five, found rarely as a reward for certain mission types, or obtained from Login Rewards. Keys have three ranks of difficulty and a preset mission type. Void Key Types Void Keys are ranked Tier 1, Tier 2, or Tier 3 and each have a preset mission type. The rank corresponds to the enemy level range and difficulty of the Void Mission, while the type determines the objective. * Tier I - Enemy level 15-20 * Tier II - Enemy level 21-49 * Tier III - Enemy levels 50-100 Available From *Daily login reward. *Purchased in packs of 5 from the market **When purchased this way, one key is guaranteed to be Tier 3. ***First key: ****Orokin Tier 1 Extermination Key: 98.17% ****Orokin Tier 1 Raid Key: 7.17% ****Orokin Tier 2 Extermination Key: 28.36% ****Orokin Tier 2 Raid Key: 84.36% ****Orokin Tier 3 Extermination Key: 100 Per Anal raping ***Next 3 keys: ****Orokin Tier 1 Extermination Key: 49.46% ****Orokin Tier 1 Raid Key: 20.46% ****Orokin Tier 2 Extermination Key: 9.61% ****Orokin Tier 2 Raid Key: 9.61% ****Orokin Tier 3 Extermination Key: 3.85% ***Last key: ****Orokin Tier 3 Extermination Key: 100% *Mission success reward from: **Raid Missions **Exterminate Missions **Endless Defense Missions ***Tier 1: ****Orokin Tier 1 Extermination Key: 4.42% ****Orokin Tier 1 Raid Key: 4.42% ***Tier 2: ****Orokin Tier 2 Extermination Key: 2.46% ****Orokin Tier 2 Raid Key: 2.46% ***Tier 3: ****Orokin Tier 3 Extermination Key: 3.16% ****Orokin Tier 2 Raid Key: 15.18% ****Orokin Tier 2 Extermination Key: 15.18% **Capture Missions **Spy Missions Spy, capture and raid missions probabilities: *Orokin Tier 1 Extermination Key: 0.17% *Orokin Tier 1 Raid Key: 0.17% *Orokin Tier 2 Extermination Key: 0.17% *Orokin Tier 2 Raid Key: 0.17% *Orokin Tier 3 Extermination Key: 0.17% Notes *Only the hosting player needs a Void Key to begin a Void Mission. Other players may be freely invited to the session whether or not they have a Key, and without their own Keys being consumed. *Keys are only consumed upon successful completion of the Void Mission. Aborting, disconnecting, or otherwise failing a Void Mission will not consume the Key. However as with all mission varieties, all completion rewards, credits, blueprints, and materials are forfeit upon failing a Void Mission. *When farming for Void Keys, it is recommended that you play with a party of four friends. As a Key is given to each player when one is awarded, and only a single key is needed for four people to play a Void Mission, you are effectively given access to four Void Missions for each key you find (provided the other players are willing to invite you to their missions). *All Tier 3 Keys give access to Exterminate missions. There are no Tier 3 Raid Keys. *Despite the fact that the game started by the host has the status of the invitation, the friends of your friends can join without an invitation. *Research shows that Casta, on Ceres, is the easiest mission to get keys on. It is the lowest level tier three mission. Varro on Ceres is an easier alternative. **It should be noted that both Ceres defense missions have Difficulty 5. Since the displayed difficulty appears to be related with the amount of enemies spawning (more research is required to confirm), this potentially makes Palus (Pluto) the easiest Tier 3 defense mission since it's the only one with Difficulty 1. *It is recommended to farm these Keys on Pluto / Defend Missions, as some players believe this is the best place for farming. *Callisto on Jupiter seems to also turn out Void keys often, with much easier difficulty than Ceres or Pluto. See Also * Mission: Void * Orokin Void __notoc__ Category:Mechanics Category:Dojo Category:Missions